


Crouching Painslut, Hidden Strapon

by Prassacut



Series: Domme Bella [2]
Category: Twilight
Genre: BDSM, Multi, Painplay, Pegging, Spanking, balls & cock play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-01
Updated: 2010-12-01
Packaged: 2017-11-06 05:58:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/415508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prassacut/pseuds/Prassacut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Entry for the Dommella's dungeon anonymous contest.Voted second best entry by Judges. A last scene with a sub, a painslut kneeling in her dungeon. Bella is ready for one of her favorite game. AH, OOC, BDSM</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crouching Painslut, Hidden Strapon

**Author's Note:**

> Bella +2
> 
> A huge thanks to Chrissy who was my beta, pre-reader and cheerleader! She rocks! This O/s made second in the Judge's choice and I know I have her to thank for that!  
> Thanks to AonL for his pre reading and encouragement, and SusieCueVW. I also shake my Yellow pompoms at D!
> 
> I hope you'll like it. I wrote this O/s based on my experience of BDSM, nothing fluffy about it ;) . Oh: Twilight isn't mine and I don't want it.

I love entering my dungeon; it's always such a thrill.

The room is not big but was well thought out; it is an extension of myself. I can "feel" it in a way, and when pleasure is kneeling on the floor awaiting me, the air is electrifying.

Every cell in my body is awakening. It makes me so focused. I can smell a mixture of wood scent and hemp. Then fainter, the leather covering the curved arch on the other side of the room, the slight smell of oak from the table next to it, the slightly acrid smell of iron coming from the bondage frame on my left; even the ladders and aluminum bench on my right have their specific smell.I can almost taste those fragrances.

To most people the dungeon would appear totally silent and still, but it is not. There is the faint movement of chains created by my entry into the room; it is imperceptible but still there, as is the sound of regular breathing. They look like statues except for their trembling, which make the wooden floor creak. The sound is so discreet you can't hear it unless you are paying attention.

I know they heard me enter; I am not trying to hide my presence after all. I love seeing their backs straighten. They didn't break position, which would have been a crucial mistake on their part, but I know how it can take a toll on you. Kneeling, but in an in-between position, asses half in the air. Thighs and abs start to burn and tremble, shoulders tense with the strain of hands locked in the middle of the back. It takes balance and strong muscles, even more so after 22 minutes, which is the exact time they have been holding position. Of course it is really painful by now, but people don't come here to be comfortable, and comfort is not something I would give them anyway.

I am a sadist, and inflicting pain is my pleasure. Well, one of my pleasures; not all of my subs are into pain play. But don't get me wrong, I don't get off on torturing anyone. My subs are willing participants. It is the reason they come to me in the first place! And even then, I won't allow them in my dungeon just because they want to experience the pain I'm so ready to give. I have to like them as a person. My subs are interesting, clever, driven, and sure of themselves. They know what they want, what they need, and it is my pleasure to give it to them. No lost puppies searching for a new thrill or for whatever punishment they believe they deserve.

Another of my pleasures is dressing up for scenes; it allows me to wear so many great clothes. I bought this dress and the matching high-heeled boots yesterday. It is a white latex dress with black stays that clings to my body like a second skin, and looks like a corset going from my upper thighs- barely covering my ass- to my breasts. They feel as if they will explode. As usual, a set of anal beads to locks my hair into a messy bun.

I keep watching them, their bodies so different but both promise pleasure. This day has been planned for a while now; one of my subs wanted to see me play with my favorite Painslut, and participate to some extent. Real pain play is new to her, although in two years she has evolved greatly, which has led her to this day. I am rather happy. I had worked hard with her for that and today is our last scene together.

She is older than I am. I love her body. It is not perfect in the canon sense of the word - her ass is a little too big compared to her waist, and her breasts sag a bit, but it's so perfect to play with. I first met her a few years ago when my best friend –and her nephew- who was in law school at the time, decided he wanted to be a professional figure skater, so he could dance and wear sparkly pink shirts. We obviously went to cheer him on at each of his competitions, and the rest is history. He is now living in Poughkeepsie with a guy named Gunter, who loves sparkly pink shirts as much as he does.

Now my little Painslut is another story. He regularly comes to me; he truly is one of the most extreme masochists I have ever had the pleasure of hurting, and I love the way that man cries! He makes the most perfect sounds, cries and screams. Once he howled, wailed and screamed so much that he actually ended up being hoarse for a few days. He is also a Dom and had a regular sub until not long ago. But his masochistic side needs to be satisfied quite often, and he always comes to me for that. I am a sadist, but rarely do I have the opportunity to push it that far. He is so willing, so wanton, that it's always a pleasure to grant his wishes. He is a tall man, imposing and athletic, but even regular exercise can't hide the beginning of a belly due to his other passion: food. He doesn't care very much; it's only his receding hairline that gives him grief.

Looking around, I can see everything is in place. I take a deep breath and close my eyes fully, enjoying the moment. Anticipation is a beautiful thing, but it is time to start now.

I place myself between their kneeling bodies and put a hand on their heads, gripping their hair tightly and pulling back as much as I can. Their breathing becomes ragged,. Swallowing is difficult in this position, and they still don't have permission to look at me, which forces them to close their eyes. This position is harder to hold, and they are really trembling now. I wait a minute before speaking.

"Aww, is it too tiring for you, sluts? " I see them trying to swallow their saliva, and it is wonderful to watch them struggle.

"No, Mistress," Painslut answers me, but my little slut can't quite form the words, I guess. I pull harder on her hair, which elicits a cry from her and forces her to try to balance herself to avoid falling on her back.

It is even harder for her to answer now, but she achieves a half-whispered "No, Mistress" which makes me smile. I could let it go. I know it is certainly the best she can do in the moment, but I just don't want to.

"I can't hear you. My question was loud and clear. I want a loud and clear answer!"

She is shaking so much that my arm also shakes. She tries three times to repeat her answer louder, but no sound comes out of her mouth. She finally utters a weak "No, Mistress".

"Now was that so hard?"

I let their heads go and place myself in front of them. From this angle they must have a great view of my bare pussy. They should keep their eyes on the floor, but their bodys' reactions betray them.

"I will start with Painslut since you took so long to answer. I wanted to start with you, but as you can see you don't deserve it." I can see her shoulders fall, and she looks very frustrated. I greatly enjoy her reaction! I turn to Painslut. "Come with me. I have something just for you."

Standing up, he takes the time to stretch his muscles a little, very discreetly, but I see it anyway. Not important. What I have planned for him will be even harder.

The moment he sees the cock and balls pillory his body shudders. How I love it.

"Stand over it, with your legs apart. Now!"

He complies on the spot and takes the position.

It doesn't look like much, just an iron bar with a cock ring and a separate ring for the balls. Not much? You would be impressed with how delightfully versatile it is because of all the lovely accessories. Plus it's a teethed cockring. How deliciously sadistic!

I wasn't able to bolt it to the ground, but I slid the metal base under my bondage frame so it was stable. This is very important, plus it gives me the opportunity to cuff my little Painslut's ankles in a wider stance.

I put the crop in his mouth, and I tie his legs drawn back a little bit from the pillory, before I take care of his cock. He can't move or the pull would be too much on his balls, and of course he can't have a hard-on because of the cock ring and its teeth. I want him on his toes, half in suspension, but I have to be careful he won't accidentally fall down. That is the danger of locking the genitals off to a stationary object. Even though I am all for inflicting pain, castration is not something I get off on. But it certainly allows some interesting stretches and predicament.

Everything needed to tie him up is already prepared. My favorite ropes, silk and hemp, chosen as they have a lower burn speed than other kinds of rope, and when you have been tying up people as long as I have, you pick some things up along the way. I am a reasonable enough sadist to know that if I use ropes that don't burn and hurt my subs while they are struggling in them, I can keep them tied up longer and so torment them in other deliciously cruel and devious ways.

I finish wrapping the silk rope – for comfort - around his torso and armpit, and I start doing the same with the hemp rope –for strength. I can hear him whimper. I am not hurting him in any way –sadly-, but you see, smell is an important part of any scene, and I know my Painslut enough to be aware that the smell of this rope would give him a hard-on anytime. Not a good idea with that teethed ring around his cock.

The ropes don't really look good together, but I care more about what I am trying to achieve than about how it looks. I love rope bondage. I can spend hours tying people into beautiful and intricate bondage rope harnesses, experimenting with new suspension positions, or playing with torturous ties and seeing how long it takes them to beg for mercy. But rope sessions can and should take a long time, if you do them right. But today is not a rope session per se, I am far too excited to spend too much time on it, plus there is something really arousing about the 'messy' work.

.

He is now in a rope harness that goes around his torso, armpits and shoulders. My work goes up to his wrists, which are hooked to the chains hanging from the ceiling. Now that he is in a spread-eagle position, I can lift him up with the electric pulley. It is the moment to be careful again. I have to lift him up while widening the height of the pillory so his cock will follow. As I said, I'm not fond of castration.

His breath hitches when I finally stop. I have him exactly where I want him: on his toes, arms a little drawn back and tied to the chains in the ceiling, his cock and balls locked in the pillory. The position, while not really painful for him to hold yet -the harness helps him hold his weight- keeps him from moving even an inch, as each move will pull one way or another on his dick. He is totally silent, and only a thin layer of sweat covering his body gives away his stress. Time to start one of my favorite games.

I take so much perverse pleasure in locking a man's cock into a device that will cause him excruciating pain if he begins to have an erection. I have him at my mercy and how I want to tease him and make him cry, beg and whimper while I do my best to get and keep him hard! Well, as I said, I'm a sadist. What did you expect? Poetry reading and pulse checking?

"I advise you, do not move too much." This is so much fun! I punctuate my words by hitting his cock with the crop I took out of his mouth. Oh, the joy of hearing him howl!

"You liked that, didn't you my Painslut?"

"Yes, Mistress."

I put the crop back into his mouth and begin to tease his cock a bit with a really sweet buzzing toy that I have tied onto him. He closes his eyes, clenches his teeth, and starts whimpering, but I want more. I start stroking his balls, the toy still buzzing on his cock. His breathing is ragged now. It's just the right moment to…

He makes the most delightfully feral noises when I start pinching his balls so hard I can feel my own nails through his skin. "You didn't let the crop fall... I'm very pleased."

I stroke him before pinching his balls again, but longer this time. His screams are so sweet to my ears I almost come.

"Painslut, I have something else for you…" I turn around to get the weighted clamps, and when I come back and he sees what I have in my hands, he blanches.

The weights are big as grapefruits and weigh even more. The expressions I get just from showing him what I intend to hang from his balls are nearly as priceless as the expressions and sounds I will get when I actually do the hanging. I take his balls in my hand, and start talking to him slowly.

"Bad news is I am going to hang both of them. Good news is you can scream all you want. But the crop stays where it is."

And with that I hang the first and then the second one. He screams loudly for a moment but then becomes quieter, and only a constant whimpering remains. I take the crop back and hit his cock repeatedly until all I can hear is a long and satisfying scream. I take a minute to look at him, all sweaty, with his arms and legs spread, his cock and balls so red, tears and snot drying on his face... he is a vision!

Time to get my Bitch.

She is still kneeling, waiting for my orders. I can see how much my little game with Painslut has aroused her. Her nipples are erect, her breathing ragged, and I am sure she is as wet as can be. Good. I stand behind her and stroke the area from her shoulders to her left breast and pinch her nipple hard, pulling her to a standing position. She doesn't make a sound, which pleases me. She knows what I like by now. Still torturing her nipple with my left hand, I turn her head with the right one and kiss her deeply. Her face falls when I break the kiss - first mistake.

"You want more, Bitch? Hmm?"

"Yes, Mistress."

"But you have no say in it, do you?"

"No, Mistress"

"I am going to give your mouth something to suck on, slut." I grip her hair hard and drag her, making her almost trip, until she stands in front of Painslut.

"You are quite the cock gobbler, aren't you, slut?" I am not expecting an answer. I give her one hard stroke on her ass, leaving a beautiful red mark on her right ass cheek. She doesn't even jump, just gets down on her knees and starts sucking him off.

Painslut starts muttering unintelligible things between whimpers. As much as he loves her lips around his cock, it is also pure agony. I am enjoying it so much I can only watch and savor for a few minutes, but my hand itches to use the crop it is holding.

I use the crop on her left ass cheek this time and leave a red mark again. "Keep sucking slut, faster!"

I hit her again, four fast and hard strokes just to see the beautiful marks I love so much and for the pleasure of hearing her whimpers mixed with his cries.

"I love seeing your ass getting this beautiful red color… it makes me want to fuck you so hard!"

She quivers, showing me that it is exactly what she wants, but I am not going to do it. Not yet anyway. Instead, I stroke her twenty more times before I stand behind Painslut and start stroking his ass.

"Is it painful? Her hot mouth on your tiny cock, you need to be hard, you want a release so bad, but you can't because it hurts so much… mmmm, just thinking about it makes me so wet..." I press my body against his back. "I'm sure you would love to do something about it, but there is only pain and her tongue on your cock."

He is crying, moaning, and begging now.

"Please, please, Mistress, please..."

"Please what, Painslut?"

"Please let me come, please!"

I am surprised for a second, but I face him and without a word slap his face twice, hard. "No! You want to come now? Aren't you ashamed of asking this early?"

His left cheek is red, and I can see the imprint of my fingers. I know it won't stay too long and can't resist the pleasure of slapping him again.

"I am Mistress, but please I-"

"NO"

I go get the nipple clamps from the closet and come back to where my sluts are. " I haven't finished with you yet, Painslut, and your begging is irritating me."

I take his right nipple in my fingers and play with it until it is swollen, then place the first chained clamp on it. And you know me, I love anything with teeth! More whimpering and crying come from him. Exactly what I was expecting. I do the same with his left nipple and take a step back. I love watching his nipples turn this purple color, and yes, of course I want more! I didn't choose the teethed clamps linked together with a chain for nothing. Time to add more...pain. I feel the three weights in my hands and can't wait to hang them and hear all the pretty noises that will follow.

The first one got me wonderful whimpers, the second one more cries, and the third one... mmhm, told you my little Painslut makes the most wonderful noises.

"Now I think your ass is in great need of attention. Answer."

"Yes, Mistress."

How I love my Painslut! Always able to speak even when crying and screaming!

"What do you think I will use?"

"The crop, Mistress."

"Exactly, and don't you think I am not aware you get off on it, Painslut. Lucky for you, that is the whole point."

Making him hard when it will bring him so much pain is my pleasure after all.

I start nice and slow on his ass and thighs until the color I want appears. Now I can finally fully enjoy the ride, hitting him harder and harder. When I am finished he looks like a map, with all of the red lines crossing more red lines. Beautiful. He is screaming and crying so much, just the way I love it!

I am ready to go on with my torture when I realize my kneeling slut has stopped sucking him off. Now I am pissed. I drop the crop and walk past her, gripping her hair tightly on the way. She screams, maybe out of surprise, maybe out of pain, I don't care. The motion makes her fall on her back, forcing me to pull her hair harder so she will follow me. She is trying to stand up or at least to use her legs so the pull on her head will lessen, but can't quite achieve it. I end up dragging her through the room. As I said, my dungeon is not that big, so in a few steps I have her against the opposite wall, and I catch her by the neck, forcing her to stand up.

"Did I ask you to stop, Bitch?" I know I am half strangling her, but I also know she can take it.

With my hand on her throat she can't speak very loudly, but enough to be understood.

"No, Mistress."

She is looking at the ground, ashamed. I slap her once on the side of her face. Hard. It will not leave a mark, but will hurt for a few days, nonetheless.

"But you did. I did not ask you to stop, but you did!"

"I am sorry, Mistress."

I slap her again. Tears start falling.

"You. Do. Not. Stop. Unless. I. Tell. You. To. Do you understand, Bitch?"

"Yes, Mistress."

I increase the pressure on her throat and order her to look at me. When she does, I just look her in the eyes until she can't hold my gaze anymore.

"I said, look at me, Bitch!"

Her eyes are on me at once. "Good."

Then I spit in her face just above her right eye. She doesn't move or make a face. That's even better than a "Yes, Mistress".

I let her go before ordering her to bend over the curved arch. It looks sort of like a banister with four legs.

Before taking care of her, I have to free Painslut. Not that I am finished with him, but he has earned the right to be off the hook -pun intended- and it is too dangerous to leave him there unattended. One more reason to resent my bitch.

I lower the chains and the pillory slowly at the same time, until both his feet are on the ground. I take the buzzing toy off, then detach the rings from the pillory. I want him off of it but that does not mean I want his cock to be free. After I give him two or three minutes to get his equilibrium back, I unhook his wrists and unwrap the ropes from him.

He is now standing in front of me, his nipples, cock and balls still tortured by the teethed clamps and weights, or rings. Everything is a deep red-purple color. I am really satisfied with him.

"Get on all fours, Painslut."

He obeys at once, making the weights pull on his nipples and balls. He clearly tries to keep from whimpering but fails. I come closer and stroke his hair softly.

"Don't worry. It will hurt more in a second. Now follow me."

Each step he takes makes the weights sway, eliciting cries and screams from him. Once he is where I want him, next to the curved arch, I get the cane out of the closet. She doesn't like it very much, exactly the reason why I am set on using it.

I hit painslut's weights with it twice, making him scream a little bit more, before turning to my slut.

"Why are you on this arch, Slut?"

"Because I disobeyed you, Mistress."

"So...?"

"Please punish me, Mistress."

I begin with a soft spanking to warm up her ass, but it doesn't last long as the crop has already prepared her well. Then I start using the cane. Hard strokes, followed by lighter, quicker ones. I keep going until my back and arm hurt. She is crying and groaning, but never really screams until the last really hard ones. Her skin is really sensitive by now. I am proud of her. She is putting up with a lot more than she is used to.

"You're a good slut." I stroke her hair while I speak.

"Thank you, Mistress."

"Hold the position. You know how I love to fuck your bright, hot pink ass."

My words make her moan and stick her ass out a little more. So wanton.

I can't deny I am turned on, too. So turned on, in fact, that I decide to pull out one of my favorite personal toys. My sweet Feeldoe! It is an interesting variant of the strap-on. The shape of it allows a woman to insert one part in her vagina, while the other part can be sucked off or inserted elsewhere. I still prefer using a strap-on harness with it because no matter how strong my vagina's muscles are, it can still slip out sometimes if I am too wet. Yes, I know, is there such a thing as too wet?

While I am putting the Feeldoe and harness in place, I hand the lube to Painslut.

"Prepare her for me. And make it good."

He puts some lube on his hand and starts fingering her ass. Slowly at first, with only two fingers, then he adds one more every few strokes until four are in. She is moaning louder now and writhing against his fingers. My Painslut is in Hell as the teethed cockring does its job. But he keeps fucking her, his pain clearly reflected on his face, the motion of his arm making the weights move, and the need for release even stronger now that he is giving her pleasure. His eyes are closed, and his lips clenched. I stand in front of him.

"Suck it Painslut"

He opens his eyes to see my dick in front of him, and without hesitation opens his mouth to take it all in, while he continues to fuck my slut's ass with his fingers. He is a good boy.

How I love the feeling in my vagina! The glory of this Feeldoe.

I take it out of his mouth and slap him with it, spreading saliva on his face. "Suck it again, Painslut!" It is not something he cares for, so I am enjoying it twice as much. I love it when I can make him do this. He is definitely a good boy and deserves a reward. I slap my slut on the ass, just where I know it will hurt the most, and order her to get on her knees in front of him.

"Stand up, Painslut." I don't need to say it twice; he is up in a second, not caring about the pain the motion creates.

I slowly take the cockring off of him, and start stroking his cock softly while talking to my slut. I can see she really wants his cock in her mouth. My slut loves sucking cocks.

"If you want it in your mouth, you will have to beg for it, slut!"

"Please, Mistress, please, let me suck his cock."

"That's not good enough!"

"I beg you Mistress, please let me suck his cock!"

Painslut is so hard now. I grip my slut's neck and shove his cock into her mouth.

"Aren't you a nasty little whore, going crazy sucking his cock?" It is as deep in her throat as it can be, and she wants more! "Fuck her mouth, Painslut. She wants more, you will give her more."

I can see pain and pleasure on his face. He can have an erection at last, well taken care of I might add, but the weights on his balls and nipples are still there, and each movement reminds him with a painful pull. He grips her head tightly, forcing his cock far into her throat. She doesn't have time to swallow, and saliva starts dripping on her chin and neck. Breathing is hard if not impossible, and I can see her eyes become red before her tears start to fall. She is not hurt, and I know this is exactly the way she enjoys it.

Painslut is now moaning loudly. "You can come. Do it wherever you want. You have been such a good painslut so far."

He hesitates a second before taking his cock out of her mouth and ejaculating on her face. He does it with a long grunt, his eyes locked on hers.

"Thank you, Mistress." They both say it at the same time, and I hold in a smile.

"I loved watching you suck him. Now go back to your position on the arch."

I put the cockring back on Painslut's cock before asking him to kneel again. I turn to my slut. She is ready for me, and I can feel anticipation coming from her body. I place myself behind her and put lube on my strapon.

"Don't expect slow and tender." With these words I push all the way inside her in one motion, and she lets out a little scream. I start fucking her hard and fast. All I hear is her cries and moans becoming louder and louder; she will be ready to come soon. Fucking her is a pleasure, but also very tiring. And with all of the bondage and spanking I've already done, keeping on fucking her is quite difficult. But so rewarding! She takes so much pleasure from it. Painslut is in pain again, his mind and body far from being indifferent towards what is happening in front of him.

"Please, Mistress, can I come?"

"No, slut. You cannot come yet!"

I keep fucking her ass until I recognize the telltale signs that she is not able to hold off anymore. I could keep fucking her to make her come against my order, but that isn't in the plan. Instead, I remove the strapon from her and we both try to catch our breath.I have to put one hand on her back for support.

"Thank you, Mistress."

I smirk at her. "Not yet, but you will thank me soon. Go lie on the bench."

I love the bench. Like the arch, it is really useful in a lot of situations. It is knee high with a large box underneath half of it.

I kneel next to Painslut. "You've been a good painslut."

"Thank you, Mistress."

I remove the teethed cockring from his cock and start stroking him until it is less painful for him.

"I am going to take the clamps off your balls. Keep on being a good painslut and don't move." He screams when I take them off, but I keep stroking his cock and balls. He is totally hard in a short time. Then I remove the clamps from his nipples, sucking hard on them, and getting some last wonderful screams out of him.

"Yes, that's very good, Painslut. I want you to fuck her now."

"Thank you, Mistress."

Still on all fours, I lead him to her, stopping just in front of her pussy. I fuck her with two fingers, too slowly for her to take pleasure from it, but enough for her to show how much more she wants. Removing my fingers, I force them into his mouth.

"So wet and ready for you, Painslut. But not just quite yet." What? It is funny to be a little devious!

I straddle the bench and position myself just above her head. Painslut is looking at her pussy as if it is the Holy Grail.

"You're allowed to fuck her now, Painslut."

Which he does without hesitation, plunging into her and closing his eyes to savor the feeling. He doesn't move for a few seconds and then starts fucking her so thoroughly that even the bench is moving! Taking my strapon off, I throw it on the floor and crouch over her a little more.

Now don't think it is an easy thing, even women have to aim! I love that she is now totally accepting and embracing her tastes and was able to ask me for it. And as always, it is my pleasure to give it to her. I let my bladder go. It leaks on her face, neck, and shoulders; she moans loudly at the pleasure Painslut is giving her and at what I am doing to her, repeating "Thank you, Mistress" over and over. I could thank her too, for offering me this opportunity. I could thank them both for the pleasure they give me but they already know that and now is not the time.

Everything is a sensory overload for them and soon they both almost scream, "Please! Can I come, Mistress?" at the same time.

"You can both come, sluts."

And they do. Loudly! And it lasts an effing long time! Next we are all laying on the floor, sweaty, wet, gasping; really satisfied and happy!

"Can I come? Really Carlisle?" I ask, laughing, because it is really amusing.

"What?" He looks at me, smiling. "I needed to do something slightly wrong. I thought it would work. And it did, Bella."

"Yes, that it did... but I almost laughed!"

"What did you think, Esme?"

"To tell the truth, you seemed to be in so much pain at times, I forgot for a second you were the one who had asked for it."

Carlisle and I burst into laughter, and he is nearly crying. Maybe I should be mad at her for forgetting I was only giving him what was 'asked' of me, but it is so damn funny.

"Aww, Esme, what you saw Bella do to me today is nothing! You wanted to see, but we thought we wouldn't go all out for your first time witnessing it."

"That was 'nothing'?" Esme has surprise written all over her face; it is really comical.

"Come on Esme! Don't act so suprised! I warned you, plus I know you liked it and found it arousing.. your body can't lie."

Chuckling and smiling at the both of us, she adds, "Yes, I know. I loved it!" which has all of us doubled over in laughter.

"Ow!" Esme holds her head, still laughing, "You do like to pull hair, don't you? I thought I was going to lose half of it when you were dragging me through the dungeon!"

I'm grinning at her now. "As much as you like being dragged by your hair, Esme, don't worry, it will never scalp you. I could have pulled even harder. And don't forget you asked for it, too."

"I know, Bella," she sighs, looking me straight in the eye. "I will miss that, you know? I really enjoyed today. Thank you for agreeing to do this scene."

"I am going to miss it too, and you know I will always be there if you need someone to drag you around by your hair."

"It was really great to watch, I tell you." Carlisle is looking at us, dead serious, which makes Esme and me laugh even more. "And If you are ready for a second round, Esme, we can work something out. He turns to me then. "I know Bella is always up for it!"

"Oh, damn right I am! When you are both ready, I am your woman. ." It seems all three of us will soon be ready to work on another scene, and it makes me happy. But right now I am way too tired to think straight.

"That was good. I'm so tired now." I really am! I could fall asleep right now, but I have cleaning to do! I begin to stand up, when Esme catches my arm.

"Let me take a shower first, then I'll help you with it."

"Thanks, Esme, but you don't have to."

"I want to! Wait for me!"

I wait for her to leave, then look at Carlisle. "So?"

"She's fun!"

"Fun? Carlisle, how old are you? Fifteen?" He laughs before answering.

"I didn't say she was 'awesome'." We both laugh at that. "But she seems interesting and enthusiastic!"

"And hot!" I have to add, because she is hot.

"Yes, Bella, that too. But most of all, she is fun!"

"Okay, she is fun... So, what do you say?"

He stays silent for a minute before speaking, "I'm interested if she is."

"YES! I knew it!" And of course I have to add a fist pump to that.

"Hey, let's see if she's interested too. No half-assed answers!"

"I know, Carlisle, but I also know she is willing to be your sub!"

I had loved having Esme as one of my subs so far, but we both knew that soon I wouldn't be what she needed. I don't fuck my subs, unless we are talking about strapons, and then again it's a rare occurrence. For me there is a big difference between playing sensually, enjoying the building, sharing an erotic energy with someone, and actually having sex with them. I can totally enjoy play without sex. Sometimes the foreplay is the best part! Plus Esme, even if masochistic, wasn't "all that" masochistic. Carlisle would be the perfect Dom for her, if they were both ready to work at it.

"How are your balls?" My question takes him by surprise.

"They're ... good. Thank you..." He is looking at me as if I am crazy, but he knows why I ask.

"Hey, I should take care of you too, that's why I asked, and-"

"Well, thank you, but you know I like to take care of it myself. And yes, my ass too! And since you decided not to go too hard on me, it will be easy."

"I know! Next time it's free rein!" I retort, laughing. "Esme won't be there next time, and it will be my pleasure to make you scream!"

"Yes, please! Although this pillory was great to use."

"It was! I love it! Can I keep it a bit longer? I ordered one today but it won't come in for at least two weeks. Please, Carlisle!"

He only shakes his head at my enthusiasm, " Yeah, you can keep it for now. After all, I will I'll only use it with you."

That makes me all giddy! More cocks and balls to torture. "Oh, and Carlisle? We didn't get the chance to test the impaler and the crusher that goes with it, but you can bet we will soon!"

"Well, Bella, I'm counting on it!" He winks as he says this. Good times!

"Let's clean this up!" Esme is back in the room and is dead set on helping me, so who am I to fight it?

"Okay, as long as you stay for a bit afterwards so I can take care of you. I have all the oils I need here."

"Then I'll take my turn in the shower and leave. It was a pleasure, Esme. Our dinner is still on for Thursday, right?" Carlisle is looking at Esme.

"Yes, of course, Carlisle." She sends me a look full of... what was that? Giddiness?

"I'll see you at the poker game on Wednesday, Bella. Thank you again. That was very... satisfying!"

"My pleasure, Carlisle. See you on Wednesday! And bring your checkbook! I'll beat your ass! Again!" I can hear his laugh even after he has left the room.

It takes us a long time to clean everything thoroughly. We do it in silence, both of our heads still too much in the scene to make small talk. I ask her to get naked again and start spreading oil on her backside.

"Oh! I didn't tell you Bella, I have wonderful news!"

"Yeah? Tell me, I'm a sucker for good news."

"Edward and Gunter are getting married! He called me this afternoon to tell me. Don't make that face! He called me just before I came here. He knew you would be busy working the scene! He'll call you tomorrow, I'm sure."

Well, that is good news indeed. I am ecstatic for him and can't wait to speak to him. But now that Esme has left, the only thing I really want to do is go upstairs, curl up with my boyfriend and dream nasty, hot dreams.


End file.
